I Promise
by hermoine snape
Summary: Remus is proclaimed dead after the finally battle, but his wife and friends believe other wise. He made a promise to Hermione that he'd take care of his family. What does he go through to keep his promise? 'Promise you'll return to me.' 'I promise.'
1. I Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's such a shame. Nah theirs no possible way for me to make such a wonderful series. I'm just playing with the most beloved characters for a short while.

AN: This story has the aspects of the Concentration Camps based around WWII. If this bothers you please turn back now. (Well in away.)

AN: Harry is out of school and lives with Sirius. The war still rages on in away. Lucius Malfoy is the Minister of Magic. He was a spy along with Draco. Read and you'll find out.

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasely, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

* * *

I Promise

By:

Hermione Snape

* * *

Chapter 1

I Promise

~*~

Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin were secretly married soon after her graduation. The only ones that knew about the union were Harry Potter and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Ron Weasely. Remus's childhood friend Sirius Black. The friends were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone until the couple saw fit to say. The Minster of Magic magically received the file, but sworn by his office not to make private matter known to the general public. The newly weds knew that the union would cause problems among their friends that was reason behind the secrecy. The Lupins' weren't the only ones that held secrets.

Harry kept the secret he was gay from the Weasely family. He dated Draco Malfoy for several years, until Hermione and Ron had found them snogging in the broom closet in their fifth year. Molly Weasely believe that Harry was to marry Ginny and that was the end of it.

Sirius soon found himself attracted to Ginny during her sixth year. They secretly dated throughout the year until Hermione and Remus found them on top of the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place soon after she turned seventeen.

Ron was just alone. He enjoyed it that way. He was able to go out and have fun without any strings attached. But his friends knew he'd settle down when he was ready. He was just living life and none of them saw the harm in that.

Remus and Hermione met with her parents, Helen and Bryan Granger. They informed them of their marriage. Remus had met them several times before and they found him a good and honorable man. They were shocked about them being married and at such a young age. Helen and Bryan had no problem with age gap since Bryan was nearly 24 years Helen senior. The only problem was between Bryan and Remus was that Remus did not ask for his consent to marry his daughter. But after several threats to his new son-in-law he welcomed him into the family.

Helen only told the young couple she wanted a lot of grandchildren. Hermione only blushed at her mother. Remus smiled and told her he'd do his best.

After a year of marriage Hermione and Remus found that they were going to be parents. Ginny was tickled pink. She was going to aunt. The boys praised Remus's bedding skills. He only winked and walked away.

Than nothing prepared Remus and Hermione for Helen's reaction to the news. She nearly crushed her son-in-law and said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"But I won't live to be a father if you don't let go." Remus told Helen. She laughed and back. 'Owww.' he mouthed and rubbed his right arm.

Bryan held Hermione close. He looked over at Remus and smiled gently at the young man. She moved to her mother. He took Remus into his arms. "I want you to take care of your family, son."

"I promise."

* * *

Place a great review!


	2. The War

Chapter 2

The War

~*~

The Order of the Phoenix and D.A. assembled in the Great Hall along with many of the other students and parents that wished to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters. Albus looked at Harry and nodded. He returned the nod to conform he was ready to face his foe.

Remus gently lead Hermione out of the Great Hall and closed the door behind him. He removed the concealment charm and exposed her seven month swollen belly. He sighed heavily and gently rubbed his son that grew inside her womb. "I'm doing this for you and John. I want you to stay in the castle and help Poppy."

"But-"

Remus covered her mouth with his index finger and continued, "Darling, I promised to protect you. I'm doing that." he lowered his hand and replaced it with a cherished kiss on her lips.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Remus held her close and buried his face in her slick soft chestnut curls. He inhaled her sent of milk and honey. He pulled back and got down on his knees. He lifted her shirt and rubbed her stomach. He placed gentle loving kisses. Remus rested his ear against her swollen belly. He closed his amber eyes and listened to his son's heart beat.

He turned his head and whispered, "I love you John Remus Lupin. You be good while I make this a better place for you." he smiled when he felt him kick against his hand.

"Come back to me." Hermione whispered.

"I promise." he kissed her belly.

"Moony," Remus turned his head and saw Sirius standing behind him. "It's time to go." He rose to his full height and fixed Hermione's shirt and concealed her stomach. "Don't worry Hermione everything's going to be fine." She nodded tearfully and all her close friends kissed her and walked out of the castle.

~*~

Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing and found Ginny, Molly and a good many other mothers and daughters that volunteered to work the wing. Ginny quickly ran over to her best friend and took her into a loving embrace, which only caused to sob once more.

"Now, dear child it's not like were not ready for this war." Minerva said softly. Ginny shot her once professor a cold look and walked away with her best friend. "They'll be fine." she called after the young women.

Hermione gained control over her emotions and helped Ginny set up cots with blankets and pillows. The red head squeezed her best friends hand and kissed her forehead. They sat down on the one of the beds and looked out the window.

~*~

Voldemort busted through the gates onto the school grounds with death eaters, vampires, werewolves, trolls and many other dark creatures behind the dark lord. Lucius and Severus at their master's right and left side and Draco stood behind his father.

Dumbledore stepped forward away from the large group of witches and wizards. "You can stop this now Tom because you will lose."

"Don't call me that filthy muggle name. I am Lord Voldemort!"

Dumbledore looked at his spies and said, "This will end tonight."

"Attack!" hissed Voldemort.

"Draco now!" Lucius yelled and they quickly turned on their 'own' men.

The war for the light and dark had began. The midnight sky covered in many range of colors. The yells of cast spells and screams of the dead rang throughout the grounds.

~*~

Hermione paced the floor of the Hospital Wing with worry. She angrily brushed her tears away. Ginny told her best friend to sit down and try to relax. Remus wouldn't like for her to go into premature labor from worry. Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed next to her best friend. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and held her close. They both cryed on each other shoulders and prayed for their loved ones to return safely.

The Hospital Wing doors opened and the injured and the dead began to arrive. Poppy and Molly told the girls to get to work. Ginny gave her mother a vile stare. She helped Hermione off the bed and they quickly went to work. While Ginny and Hermione kept their eyes out for their loved ones.

The women suddenly stopped when the grounds grew silent. Than they heard aloud scream throughout the grounds. The windows shattered in the Hospital Wing. Ginny quickly cast her patnonus and a horse shot out of her wand. The glass turned to sand protecting her and Hermione.

Sirius and Draco helped Harry into the wing. Molly told them to lay him down. She wanted to attend to her future son-in-law. Draco was at Harry's side the entire time ignoring his own injuries. Molly pushed the blonde from Harry.

"It's alright Draco." Ginny whispered and gently took him away from Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "He'll be fine. I promise." He nodded and the red head left him in the slightly injured section of the wing.

Hermione quickly went over to Sirius who was laid out in the bed next to Harry. "Where's Remus?" she asked worryingly.

"We got separated." Sirius whispered. Hermione gently cleaned his cuts. "Don't you worry. He promised to return to you and he will. He won't leave you to raise Little Moony alone." He gently dried her tears with his thumb. She nodded and went to attended to the other injured.

The night turned into day with the nurses and doctors went trough the dead and tagged them. Hermione checking each wizard hoping that her husband wasn't among the dead. She finally ran over to Sirius, Ron, Draco, Harry and Ginny to help her search for Remus.

"Molly have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked the red head. She shook her head. He nodded and went to search once more.

"Professor Snape have you seen Remus?" Ginny asked her once Potions Master.

"No Miss Weasely. Why do you ask about Lupin?" he asked in wonder. Ginny whispered in his ear. He was also one of the people that knew about the union. "I'll help you."

"Thank you." Ginny whispered. He nodded his head and rushed out of the wing to search down the corridor.

Minerva went over to Hermione. She looked gravely at the young woman. "Miss Granger we've found Mr. Lupin. Please follow me."

Hermione and friends along with Luicus and Severus and the Weasely family. They wondered the reason behind her desperate search.

Minerva stopped next to a person covered with a white sheet that was covered with blood. "I'm sorry dear." Minerva lowered the sheet.

Hermione walked closer to the man and looked carefully. "This isn't Remus." she whispered. She had learned every feature of his profile and every scar on his beautiful face.

"But it is dear." Molly said gently.

"This is not my husband!" Hermione yelled causing the entire wing to become silent. "You go out there and find him!" she screamed through her uncontrollable sobs.

"Remus Lupin wasn't married." Molly told her.

"Remus!" Hermione screamed. Severus and Sirius quickly caught her fragile form. "You promised me!" screamed in sobs. "John needs his father! God!"

Sirius gently lifted Hermione into his arms. "He's alive! Come on guys." They all nodded in agreement.

Severus followed the family out of the wing with a swish of his black robes. He knew he would be needed at Mrs. Lupin side. Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder and went to his office. He had a lot of death certificates that would appear and needed to be sorted. He wanted to find Remus death certificate or a missing notices.

* * *

Review and make me a happy chappie!!


	3. Hell On Earth

Chapter 3

Hell On Earth

~*~

The remaining death eaters quietly left the Forbidden Forest in search for surviving werewolves. They had a surprise for the 'monsters.' A masked wizard smirked, knelt down next to Remus and felt for a pulse. The death eater was pleased to find a strong pulse. Remus opened his amber eyes and saw a masked figure above him. He tried to move and search for his wand but it was useless. The wizard picked up the werewolf and threw him over his shoulder. He followed the other death eaters into the woods. They threw 20 werewolves into a muggle truck covered by a brown tarp. They were gone from the grounds hidden under a invisibility charm.

~*~

Remus painfully sat up from the wooden floor of the truck and looked around in the darken area. He saw many frightened men, women and even a few children. He gently picked up a frightened eleven year old boy and held him close. He realized that his parents were nowhere around. He whispered words of comfort to the young cub.

After many hours of traveling the truck rolled to a stop. The back door flew open relieving ten masked death eaters. They yanked each witch and wizard from the darkened truck. Remus held onto the young boy as if it was his life line.

The grounds were dark and black mud from the rain. The large area was fenced in by sliver wires. Their were many huts built of wood inside the area.

'What is this horrible place?' Remus asked himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was shoved through the gate. 'Muggle guns. What in the world is going on? Great Danes?'

"Give me the boy!" the death eater yelled with a gun pointed at Remus.

"No!" he yelled back at the masked man.

The death eater struck Remus across the face with his riffle. He hit the muddy ground and dropped the young boy. He touched his head and saw muddy red blood on his hand. Remus jumped from the ground when the boy was yanked by his hair and strangled with a sliver robe. The death eater let go and he fell to muddy ground dead.

"This is what will happen for those that do not do as they are told!" he yelled and the women screamed out it terror. "Line up!" They quickly did as they were told. Remus stared at the small boy. "Your full name and date of birth werewolf!"

"Remus John Lupin. Birth date. March 10, 1960." he answered.

The wizard pulled out his wand and jerked Remus's right arm up. He placed his wand at his arm. Remus watched painfully as RJL 3101960 appeared on his arm. He growled deep inside his chest at the pain. Remus was pushed down into mud for his growl.

"Hut Number 12." he ordered the young death eater.

"Yes sir! Come on you thing!" he dragged Remus by the arm and threw him into Hut Number 12. "Welcome home werewolf." he laughed and walked away.

~*~

Remus saw a pale wrinkled hand in front of him. He took the hand and was help up from the hay muddy ground. Remus saw a man with gray hair, fair skin, sliver eyes and had wrinkles around his eyes but looked warm and caring.

"Come on young cub." He slowly helped him to a hard wooden bunk. "I'm Sully Picket. But you can call me Sully." He eased Remus onto the bunk.

"I'm Remus Lupin. But you can call me Remus." Sully nodded. "Where are we? It reminds me of the Holocaust. I learned in grade school."

"Ah, yes. You see young cub that's what it is A Concentration Camp for werewolves. I was in the Concentration Camp in World War II. I thought I would never see the day to see it again." Sully showed him his number beside his new number.

Remus took deep shaky breath and closed his eyes. He let a few tears fall. "I won't be with my wife when she gives birth to my son. God I promised Hermione I would return." He whispered and turned to Sully. "I failed her."

Sully wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders and let him cry into his shoulder. Remus normally wouldn't let anyone see him cry, but at the moment he didn't care. He gripped Sully's shirt and his body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"We'll make it through this, young cub. I'll help you get to your family. I promise. I promise." he ran his fingers through Remus's graying sandy blonde hair. Sully felt Remus's body relax and realized he'd fallen asleep. He gently laid Remus down and covered him up with a thin blanket. "I'll protect you." He lowered Remus's shirt showing his left shoulder. He marked him so he wouldn't attack him on the full moons. "You are my cub. Get some rest." and Sully sat down on the bunk next to Remus's and watched him sleep.

~*~

The next morning death eaters entered the hut and shot three shots into the air. The men and women jumped up out of their bunks. They ordered them to line up. Sully quickly helped Remus to feet. A death eater saw the kind action and struck the older man with a cutting hex. Sully didn't flinch or growl out of pain. He only stared at the masked wizard.

"You are bold or very stupid old man." he walked away. "Everybody outside! We start work today!"

The witches and wizard from Hut Twelve walked out into the muddy grounds and were handed each a shovel. Remus saw the small boy that was killed yesterday. A death eater pulled Remus over to the young boy and told him to dig him a grave and do it quickly. He didn't say a word and started digging the hole.

A death eater walked over to Remus and threw the young boy into the ground. Remus slowly covered the small cub up with muddy dirt. He closed his amber eyes saying a prayer with each drop of dirt. Remus realized this was hell on earth.

* * *

Hit the button and place a review!!


	4. Pronounced Dead

Chapter 4

Pronounced Dead

~*~

The Minister of Magic Luicus Malfoy sat in his office reading stack of papers. He was seeing who was living, dead or missing. He'd been reading over them for nearly six weeks. He still of yet to find anything on Remus Lupin. It seemed he'd dropped off the face of planet. A certificate of alive, missing or dead had of yet to appear.

Luicus stood up and walked over to another large stack of papers labeled half-breeds. He grabbed them and sat down at his desk. He flipped through many stacks of papers, when he realized that many of the werewolves certificates were missing. "Odd." he thought and dug deeper. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He called 'enter,' and the door opened and Severus walked into the office.

"Ah Severus how's Hermione today?" asked Luicus.

Severus rubbed his temples of his forehead. "Not well at all. I have to give her a sleeping draught, just so she'll sleep. Damn it Luicus she's going down hill. Tell me you've found Lupin."

The Minister shook his head. "Look at this," motioning to the stack of papers. "These are the werewolves papers. Over half are missing!" Severus walked over to the desk and looked at the papers. "I mean they're not there. Nothing! Not a missing certificate, living or dead. It's like they've vanished!"

"What are you going to do?' Severus asked his childhood friend.

Luicus sighed heavily and whispered, "Pronounce them as dead. I don't have the funds to put out a full scale search. The money is gone the funds for the war. I can do nothing. Damn it!" he angrily knocked the papers to the floor.

Severus rested a hand on Lucius's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You've done your best with what you have my friend. Call it a day." He nodded and the men left the Ministry.

~*~

Hermione laid in her bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She picked a photo of her and Remus and broke down into tears. She lifted her shirt showing her stomach. Hermione rubbed her belly remembering how it felt when Remus would kiss and talk to John. Oh how he'd get the baby moving and leave her bruised, but he was also able to quiet him down so she could sleep. She cradled her stomach wishing for Remus to come home.

~*~

Harry sat at the large dinning table with his elbows on the surface and his face buried in his hands. He sat listening to his best friend cry. It tore his heart out every time he'd hear her. Molly only made it worse last week when she came to visit accusing her of being a whore, because she was pregnant. She was suppose to be with Ron not unmarried with a bastard child. Severus nearly threw the red head into the fireplace because of the cruel remark. Sirius banded Molly from Grimmauld Place to the family's relief.

"Harry," Draco said gently. He turned and looked at him with tears in his emerald green eyes. "Oh, Harry it's alright." Draco pulled him into his arms. "Father won't rest until he finds Remus." he gently rubbed his back.

~*~

Lucius stepped through the door into the entrance hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked up at the staircase when he heard Hermione sobs coming from her bedroom. He closed his eyes regretting what he was about to tell the young mother to be. It was going to shatter her. Severus rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder and steered him to the dinning room.

The men walked into the room and found Draco pouring Harry a glass of Fire Whiskey. Draco looked up at his father and grabbed two more glasses. The men joined the couple at the long table. Sirius stepped into the room. Draco only to grab another glass. He sat down next to his godson.

"What's wrong Father?" Draco asked.

Luicus took along sip of his whiskey. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the amber liquid calm his frazzled nerves. "I've found nothing. The papers for every werewolf has nearly vanished. I mean," he staled, "each time I turn around another one has vanished. Than every so often one will come up as dead."

Sirius drained his glass of whiskey from his glass and sat it down on the table. "What do we do?"

"My money's gone. So is yours, Sirius. We can't search. The only thing I can do is proclaim Remus John Lupin as dead," just after the words left his mouth they heard "thump." "Hermione." Luicus said, and ran to her side. He knelt down next to the fallen woman. "Come on child, wake up."

Severus and Lucius helped Hermione up sitting position. She pressed her hand to head and hissed at the pain of a knot on the back of her head.

"Remus is dead?" Hermione said in questionable manor.

Severus and Luicus helped the witch to the table. She sat back and gratefully took cup of hot tea from Ginny, who had heard and saw everything from the kitchen.

The Minister sighed heavily. He explained about the strange disappearances of werewolves. They would search if they only had the funds. Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"Sweetie," Ginny said gently, "go see your parents for awhile. It will do you some good to get away from here for awhile. We're all a floo call away." Hermione only nodded her head and drank her tea in daze.

~*~

Hermione stood in front of her bedroom minor dressed in a plain black ankle length dress that formed to her stomach. She let her rings show for all to see that she was indeed Mrs. Remus John Lupin.

"Sweetie are you ready to go?" Helen asked her only daughter. Hermione stuck her wand into her dress pocket. "The family's meeting us at the cemetery." Hermione only nodded her head and followed her parents out of the house.

~*~

Hermione walked up to the crowd of people. Harry quickly found her, Helen and Bryan. He pulled them away from the large crowd. Sirius pulled Hermione into his arms and sat her down in the front reserved for family only. Helen and Bryan sat next to their daughter. Sirius and Harry sat next to Helen. Draco and Luicus and Severus stood behind them along with Ginny and Ron.

Molly walked up to Hermione and crossed her arms. She was about to open her mouth when Luicus spoke up, "You will leave Mrs. Lupin and her family in peace, Mrs. Weasely." He raised a challenging brow at the red head. "I said leave them in peace." Molly huffed and walked away.

Sirius took a deep a breath and stood in front of the crowd. He looked at the closed empty coffin. He looked up at Hermione. "What can I say about Remus Lupin? He was my friend, my advisor in some strange ways. He was my prankster buddy all throughout school. We had our fights, laughs and even tears." Sirius staled to gain control of his emotions. He cleared his throat. "Remus only truly wanted one thing in life. He wanted a family. He wanted a wife. A child. He wanted grandchildren within time. He was finally blessed with the love of one woman, Hermione Granger. She became his wife and is carrying someone so precious to him. His son John. Remus went out to fight to make our world better for his family and friends." Sirius closed his eyes and few tears fell. He opened them up and looked Hermione directly in the eye. "He told Hermione. "I promise," before he walked out the castle doors. Don't you worry. Remus never forgets his promises." Sirius stepped down and sat next to Harry.

Hermione stared at the coffin in a daze. She gently rubbed her stomach watching but not listening to the people speeches. She knew Remus was alive. She could feel it in her very soul.

Luicus leaned over and whispered, "Mrs. Lupin it's your turn sweetheart." Hermione shook her head. He squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to make a speech." Luicus only nodded to the keepers. They lowered the empty coffin into the ground.

The marble stone read:

Remus John Lupin

Born: Died:

March 10,1960- May 28, 2000

War Hero

Husband and Father

Hermione stood up and laid special gold and red rose on top of the marble stone. She kissed her finger tips and gently pressed them against the cold stone. The others followed by laying their rose onto the grave. The family left the cemetery. They didn't want to be around those that really didn't care.

* * *

Place a great review!!!


	5. Flashbacks

AN: If you find this story too much for you to handle to read please leave the story. I am not showing any of the victims disrespect. I find them as strong people and should be remembered.

I like your imput and pointers throughout the story. I know this is a sentive subject to write about, but I like reaching out and trying new ways to write. I want to thank you for the many reviews. Thank you Hermione Snape.

* * *

Chapter 5

Flashbacks

~*~

The first full moon had been a true terror once the sun had rose. A nightmare of corpses and dismembered bodies. The muddy dirt was turned into a river of blood. The death eaters made those that survived to salvage the meat, because that's what they were eating until it ran out. Than they had to find their own source of food, until the masked wizards decided to feed them. They wanted to show the werewolves that they were indeed monsters.

Sully helped Remus to his bunk and laid the young wizard down. Sully grabbed a thin piece of straw and a needle. "Tell me about that wife of yours." he said and gently pulled the straw through a deep gash on his neck.

"I met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. She was thirteen at the time." he whispered. "I was her professor."

Sully chuckled and pulled the needle through again. "What was the first thing that drew you to her?"

Remus hissed at the pain. He said, "Her eyes. Those beautiful bright brown eyes. They remind me of chocolate. Than her mind, her beauty and gods her loving heart."

Sully tied off the straw and stuck his needle in the safety of his bunk. He laid down on his bed next to Remus's bed. "So I take it that many people don't know of your marriage."

"Very few people know. It would cause too much trouble between our friends. Well, one of our friends. The Weasely family is the main concern. Molly Weasely has it in her head that Hermione is to marry her youngest son, Ron."

"Ah, I see. The over baring type of a woman. They want their children to fall for those they want. Not for the children to decide on whom they love."

Remus nodded his head. He closed his eyes. "My wedding was a day I'd never forget. It was every small. Only our close friends."

"Please tell. Anything to vision besides this hell. Do tell young cub." Sully closed his eyes and waited for Remus to begin.

"It was in a small church in Godric Hollow." He began.

*~Flashback~*

Severus walked up to Remus, Sirius, Ron, Harry and Draco. (They were all dressed in black robes.) Severus smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"The old bat of the Hogwarts dungeons. Does hold more secrets. I'm the Pastor of this church." Draco cocked a brow. Severus was his godfather and he didn't even know. "I was and am here on Sunday mornings." He smiled at Remus. "You've finally decided to wed Miss Granger?" He nodded still in shock of seeing the man. "You're really stuck dumb." Severus gently tapped Remus on the cheek. "Snap out of it Lupin!"

Remus shook his head and his amber eyes shined brightly at the wizard. "Thank you for doing this Severus." He nodded and took the wedding cords and rings from Sirius.

"Ah here is your bride." he motioned the door.

Ginny and Hermione walked up to the men. The women smiled at the wizard. The red head kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Ginny untied her slick wrap relieving a slick lavender short belled out sleeves and 'v' cut neckline that showed every womanly curve in all the correct places. The gown stopped at her ankles. She wore lavender high heel shoes.

Ginny's hair was pulled back in a tight braid with a ribbon. She wore simple makeup that showed off her facial features. She wore diamond stud earrings and a heart shape necklace.

"You look beautiful." Sirius whispered in her ear. Ginny blushed slightly and thanked him.

Hermione untied her cream wrap relieving a simple white gown with a 'v' cut neckline and formed to body showing off her womanly curves. The sleeves belled out at her wrists and dress stopped an inch from the ground. She wore white high heeled shoes.

Hermione's hair was piled up neatly on top of her head with a special gold and red rose on the side. Her makeup was simple that brought out her facial features. The jewelry was simple with hopped earrings and a necklace with the north star that hung from a white gold chain.

Remus looked at his bride and his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He held out his hand and they walked up to Severus.

"We are here to join this man and this woman. Is their anyone here sees just so fit that they should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace?" he looked around and no one spoke up.

"Love isn't for the fainted heart. It takes courage, understanding, loyalty and above all faith. Marriage isn't always easy. You will have your fights, but the disagreements are just apart of life and it will make you stronger because of them." Severus smiled gently at the couple. "Hermione please place your left hand over Remus's left." Hermione placed her hand over Remus's left hand. Severus picked up a red cord. "Do you Remus Lupin promise to love and protect Hermione?"

"I do." he answered.

"Do you Hermione Granger promise to love and protect Remus."

"I do." she answered.

Severus wrapped the red cord around the couple's wrists. He picked up a purple cord. "Do you promise to understand and guide each other through troubling times?"

"We promise." Remus and Hermione answered.

He wrapped the purple cord around their wrists. He picked up a white cord. "Do you pledge your unwaving faith and fertility to each other and no other?"

"We so promise." Hermione Remus's said at once.

Severus wrapped the white cord around the couples wrists. He tied them into one knot. "Let this union be blessed," and a white light surround the cords and vanished. The cords had melted together instead of forming a normal knot.

Ginny gasped at the wedding cords. The boys looked at the cords in awe. Severus only smirked and removed the cords.

"Please turn and face each other." he told them. They turned and face each other. Severus handed Hermione a plan gold band. "Do you, Remus John Lupin take Hermione Jean Granger as your wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Remus answered and Hermione slowly slid the band onto his left hand.

Severus handed Remus a diamond gold band. "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Remus John Lupin to be your wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said with glassy eyes. Remus slowly slid the band onto her left hand.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he told them.

Remus cradled the back of her head and gently captured her lips with his own. He slid his tongue through her parted lips and deepened the kiss. They pulled back and smiled.

"I'm please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin." Severus said with warm deep brown eyes. "Congratulations." he kissed Hermione on the cheek. He shook Remus's hand and leaned over, "If you hurt her Lupin you'll answer to me." he pulled back and handed Remus the wedding cords.

The men kissed Hermione on the cheek and shook Remus's hand. Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek and pulled her into a big hug. She kissed Remus on the cheek. They all left the church still shocked about Snape being a pastor.

*~End of Flashback~*

"It was special day. Hermione took my breath away. Than if I thought my wedding day was special. Oh when Hermione told me I was going to be a father was just so incredible." Remus said and smile crossed his face.

*~Flashback~*

Hermione sat in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place with a muggle pregnancy test. She'd been felling sick and was nearly two weeks late. She chewed on her bottom lip. Hermione saw two lines slowly appear on the test. She squeaked and stuck the test her pocket. She ran down stairs. She needed Draco to run a pregnancy test.

Hermione found him at the table in the dinning room with Harry. She quickly pulled out the muggle test. Draco took it from his friend and smile. "Will run a wizard's test for me?"

"Of course. Come on sweetie." Draco stood up and turned to Harry and asked, "Coming love?" he nodded and the ran up stairs to the bedroom.

~*~

Hermione laid down on the bed. Draco lifted her shirt exposing her stomach to get a better test reading. The blonde whispered a spell and waved his wand over his friend. The wand lit up white. He smiled at Hermione.

"You're two weeks pregnant." he told her. He lowered her shirt. Hermione sat up and threw her arms around his neck.

Harry picked her up and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to an uncle." He kissed her forehead.

~*~

Remus laid in the bed watched Hermione get ready for bed. She pulled down her hair from her loose bun and let her curls fall gently past her shoulder. He lifted the covers and she crawled into the bed.

"What's on your mind, love?" Remus asked and twisted a curl around his finger.

"I have some good news."

"Oh and that would be?"

Hermione's brown eyes shined brightly. She smiled. "You're going be daddy."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." she nodded. "Oh honey that's just-" he couldn't think of anything to say. So he gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back. "A daddy. I love you." He kissed her again.

*~End of Flashback~*

"Have you named your son?" asked Sully looking over at Remus with bright sliver eyes.

Remus sighed and let a gently smile cross his face. "Yes. John after my father and after Hermione's grandfather. Than John's middle named after me."

"John Remus Lupin. It does have a nice ring to it." Sully turned onto his side to ease the pain in his back.

"Get out of bed werewolf!" hissed a death eater and pushed Remus onto the hard muddy hay floor.

Remus gasped for air when he heard a couple of ribs brake. He had lost over twenty-five pounds. He didn't have enough muscle to support his weak bones. He was yanked off the floor and shoved out of the hut.

Remus hit the ground causing one of his broken ribs to push through the thin layer of skin. The wizard pulled him to his feet and pushed him to a pile of dead older witches and wizard.

"Skin them and salvage the meat!" he threw the knife cutting Remus on the right hand. The death eater walked away.

Remus felt a gentle squeeze from a gentle hand. He looked up and saw Sully sit down across from him. They sat in silence doing as they were told each saying a prayer for the dead. Remus holding onto the memories of his family.

* * *

Hit the button and place a review.


	6. John

Chapter 6

John

~*~

Hermione walked down the grave path to her husband's marble stone when she saw Albus. She quietly walked over to the elderly wizard. Hermione placed a gold and red rose down on top of the cold marble stone.

"My husband is alive out there somewhere." Hermione whispered. "I can feel it."

"Miss Gran-"

My name is Mrs. Lupin." Hermione hissed. "Please me in peace." she felt the baby kick. "My son even agrees with me. Now leave me!" Albus turned and left the young woman without a word. "Come home to me, love. We need you. You're the glue that holds this family together and without you we've gone into disarray. Even Severus can't do a proper potion of late." Hermione sighed heavily. "Sirius has locked himself into his room. Ginny's the only one that he lets into the room. Harry's buried himself into work trying to catch the remaining death eaters in hope to find you. Ron's doing the same as Harry. Lucius is tirelessly trying to figure out why the werewolves papers are going missing. Well, mom and dad are trying to help me through this. We're all lost and we need you." Hermione said and brushed the stray tears from her cheeks.

Hermione quickly grabbed the tombstone when sharp pain shot through her back. She cradled her nine month stomach and she felt her water break. She swore under her breath. Because her father told her not to go alone. She wished she had brought her mother with her.

Hermione slowly made her way out of the cemetery. She stopped and grabbed onto the gate and took several deep breaths. She looked around for someone to get her to the hospital.

"Severus!" Hermione called gasping in pain. He quickly ran over the woman. "Get me to a hospital. I'm in labor." she let go of the post and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're parent's house is closer. The nearest hospital is nearly two hours away." He said gently and she only nodded. "Just hold on sweetie. I'll get you to the house. Where's your car?" she pointed across the street and they walked over to the car.

Severus carefully helped her to the back seat were it was safer. He got into the car and left the cemetery. Hermione rested her hands on her stomach and breathed with each contraction. She rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

"We're here." Severus told her and quickly walked over to Hermione's side of the car. He gently helped her out. "Just breath Hermione." he opened the door and walked inside. "Helen get in here now."

Helen quickly walked into the living room. "Oh dear heavens. We need to get her upstairs. Bryan!" He ran into the room. "Get your medical bag. You help Severus get Hermione upstairs while I floo for the others."

Bryan helped Severus support Hermione. She leaned forward in pain. They slowly went up the stairs. She gasped and breathed heavily.

"Oh gods. Stop. Stop." Hermione told the men. They stopped in the hallway. "I can't go any further. John won't wait any longer."

"Alright sweetheart. Severus into the library." Bryan told him.

"Why am I not surprised." mumbled Severus.

The men laid Hermione on top of the long table. Bryan ran down the hall to get his medical bag. He quickly turned into the room.

Bryan removed Hermione's soaked underwear just as Draco walked into the room and he sat his black bag down. "I'll take it from here Mr. Granger." Bryan opened his mouth to speak. "I have more experience with Lycan births. Now move aside." He nodded and stepped back from his daughter.

"Oh come on Hermione. A library."

"Shut up Draco!"

He smirked and bent her knees and was shocked. "Oh dear heaven. Sweetie you're crowning. The walk from Remus's grave to the gate has made your labor progress quickly. I want you to push on the next contraction and count to ten." Hermione nodded. "Push." Draco told her.

She gripped her father and Severus's hands and pushed. She screamed, "Oh gods. This hurts."

"Relax." He said gently. She laid back breathing heavily. "Push."

Hermione nodded and barred down and pushed. The tears rolled down her cheeks wishing that Remus was with her.

"That's it. Push. You're almost there Hermione."

~*~

Remus weakly paced the hut unable to sit still even with the pain of his body. He gripped the bunk and coughed. He'd been sick for the pasted three weeks. He was unable to shake it, due to his low immunity system. He was down to 100 pounds.

Sully watched Remus pace the floor. He was also week and sick and was down to 102 pounds. He had a stronger immunity system and was slowly fighting off is cold.

"God, I can't sit still Sully. Why?"

The man smiled despite the hell they were in and said, "You're wife is in labor, young cub."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Hermione's giving birth to your cub as we speak. You're feeling her emotions."

Remus sat down on the bed. "John's coming." Sully nodded and his sliver eyes shined brightly. "My son." he closed his eyes and a smile crossed his face.

~*~

Hermione screamed and heard the cries from her son. She laid back in exhaustion. "How is he?"

"Beautiful Hermione. Beautiful." Draco cleaned off John with his wand and wrapped him into a blue blanket. "Hermione say hello to your son." he gently handed him to his mother.

She looked at John with tears in her eyes. "John you look like your father."

John had a head full of sandy blonde hair, fair skin with a few freckles on his noise. He slowly opened his eyes. They were amber.

"Amber eyes."

"Let's move her to the couch." Bryan suggested. The men nodded in agreement. They gently moved the new mother onto the couch.

"I'll go get the family." Severus said gently. He placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead and swept from the room.

~*~

Severus walked into the living room and he gave them a rare smile. "They're doing just fine. John weighs 6 pounds and 4 ounces. You come and see them now."

They all got up and followed Severus up the stairs. He stepped into the library. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. 'Only Remus's and Hermione's baby would be born in a library.' he thought.

The family stood around the couch with smiles. "Everyone say hello to John Remus Lupin." she gently rubbed her son's small hand.

"He's beautiful sweetie." Helen said with glassy eyes. "He looks like Remus."

"Yes he does." Hermione looked around at her family. "Ginny, Remus and I want you to be John's godmother. Will you be his godmother?"

Ginny smiled gently at the small baby. "I'd love to."

Hermione looked at Harry with tears and smile. "Harry, Ron, Remus and I want you to be our son's godfather. Will you be John's godfather?"

"I'd love too." Harry and Ron whispered.

Hermione gently handed John to her mother. Helen smiled and carefully took her grandson. "Remus would so proud of his son. Don't you worry we'll find him." she nodded. Helen handed John to Bryan. They carefully handed the young baby around to each family member.

~*~

Lucius gently laid John down into the cradle next to Hermione's bed. He covered up the young mother. He turned out the light and walked out the door leaving it cracked. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lucius sat down at the kitchen table with a small stack of papers pertaining to the werewolves. He sighed heavily. They were returning at an alarming rate of death certificates. He still had not found out where they were coming from. He wanted to find Remus more than ever.

* * *

Hit the button and place your review!!


	7. Plan

Chapter 7

Plan

~*~

Remus sighed and relax from his worry. He smiled and whispered, "John's here. Happy birthday my beautiful John. Sully what's the date?"

He thought for moment before he said, "July 18, 2000." Remus smiled and painfully laid down.

Remus gasped and couched. He grabbed his paining side and gasped for air. Sully stood up and sat down next the young man. He gently rubbed his back and whispered words of comfort.

The men and women quickly stood up when the dogs stormed into the hut. The death eaters pushed them outside into stormy night.

"Just keep the memory of John in your mind, young cub." Sully whispered in Remus's ear. He slowly nodded his head.

The death eaters forced them all to stand in a line and were beaten. Remus fell to his knees in pain. Sully realized from the second week they arrived at the camp that the death eaters beat and worked Remus the hardest. He wished he knew why. The only thing Remus would talk about was Hermione and his friends.

The masked wizard kicked Remus onto his back and broke his right leg. He didn't cry out in pain. The wizard cast the touchier curse. Remus bit down on his lip until blood ran down his face. The death eater gave up when he didn't get a scream and walked away.

He turned around and looked down at the beaten werewolf. "Your little friend Harry Potter can't save you now. By the time he finds you'll be dead." he said and laughed.

Remus spit blood into the wizard's face. "You worthless bastard. You're nothing but-" he was cut off when a knife cut his stomach and he screamed out of pain and his world went dark.

Sully sadly looked down at the young man. He now knew why he was targeted so harshly. He was friends with the great Harry Potter.

"Get back to your huts!" the death eater yelled. "You will leave him to bleed old man!" and he walked away.

Sully looked around and carried Remus with the small amount of strength he had left. He helped Remus's to his bunk and broke Remus's leg back into place. He grabbed two pieces of wood from the wall and ripped the sheet from his bed and tied it together. He stitched up the cut on Remus's stomach.

"You must hold on Remus. Think of your wife and your new born son." He whispered and brushed some muddy hair from his face.

Remus muscles twitched from the after effects of the crucio curse. Sully sat down on the bunk and gently rubbed the young man's arms and legs, but mindful of the splint. Remus wheezed for air and coughed. Sully sighed Remus's simple cold turned into a bad lung infection. He had lost more weight. He was down to 95 pounds. The small amount of food he ate he could barely keep it down.

"Oh my young cub be strong. Be strong." Sully whispered.

~*~

Sully snuck into the hut with some food he had made into a small amount of soup. He walked over to Remus's bunk. He was able to hid young man for the day. Sully sat down on the hard bed and placed the bowl down and helped Remus sit up.

"Their we go." he picked up the bowl. "Let's see if you can keep this down in your system." Sully slowly fed his friend.

"John's a month old today." Remus whispered. Sully smiled and gave him another bite.

"He'll be just like you. A strong caring young man."

Remus laughed which caused him to cough. "Not if Sirius has anything to do with it. He was prankster when we were kids." he shook his head when Sully held up the spoon.

"Remus you need to eat." Sully told him. He shook is head. "I'll give you more later." he helped Remus lay back down and he instantly fell asleep. "Oh you poor boy. You mustn't quit. You have to get home to your family and he sat down across from Remus protectively watching over him.

~*~

Lucius walked into his office and sat down at his desk when a stack over dead certificates appeared on his desk. He noticed that they all were werewolves. 'Where did they come from?' he thought. Lucius flipped through the stack for nearly four hours. He slumped back into his chair. He didn't find Remus's name among them. He didn't know if he should be grateful or not. He flicked his wand and notices went out to proper families.

Lucius stood up and looked at his calendar. It's been nearly three months and their was still no sign of the missing werewolves only death. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He called, 'enter' and Harry walked into the office.

"Harry what do I owe for this surprise visit?" Lucius asked and sat down a his desk. He motioned for the young auror to the arm chair across from him.

Harry sat down in the chair across from the Minister. He handed him a folder. "We've captured several death eaters. They've been bragging about a camp for werewolves. How they're dying off at an alarming rate." Lucius looked at Harry in shock.

"Look at these." Luicus handed Harry the stack of papers. The Head Auror took them from the Minister. "Those are all half breed death certificates."

Harry sat back and flipped through several of them. He sighed when he didn't find Remus's name in 'L's. "We need money for a search Lucius."

"Harry, the Ministry is broke. I have no money to give you."

Harry stood up and said, "Than I'll use my life savings to find Remus." he swept from the office.

"Good luck Harry." Luicus whispered and turned back to his work.

~*~

Harry walked into the holding cell and forced the death eater into a nearby chair. He sat down cross from the dark wizard. "Where is the camp for the half breeds?" asked Harry.

The wizard didn't answered only smirked at the head auror. "The monsters are where they belong. They don't deserve to live."

Harry slid pictures of men women and children across the table. "Do they look like monsters?" The wizard only smirked. "They're someones love one. A wife. A husband. A son. A daughter. Tell me where camp is at!"

He propped his feet up onto the table over the photos. Harry knocked the man's feet off the table. He slid the last photo over to the death eater. He stood up and tapped the picture with his finger.

"This is Remus Lupin. He has a wife and a infant son. He means something to me. I will not ask you again where is the camp?"

"Hidden you fool! The Dark Lord wanted them gone and we're doing that!"

Harry yanked the man up from his seat by his robes. He looked the man directly in the eye. "Give. Me. The. Location!"

Kingsley walked into the room and pulled Harry off the death eater. Kingsley held out a vial. "Minister has given his approval to use the Truth Serum."

Harry smirked evilly that Severus would be proud of. The death eater swallowed hard. He motioned for Kingsley to administer the potion. He placed three drops into the dark wizards mouth. The aurors waited for it take effect.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "What is your name?"

"Tims Young."

"What did Voldemort have planed for the half breeds?"

"To Destroy them." Tims answered.

"Where is the Werewolves Concentration Camp?"

"Leith Scotland hidden south of Norway." he answered under a state fog.

"Kingsley lock him up!" Harry ordered. "Than get more information from the others."

He nodded and took the death eater away. Harry picked up the photos and walked out of the room.

~*~

Harry called the aurors into a large meeting hall at the department. Luicus walked through the door. He nodded at Harry and took his seat. Harry rose to his feet and got everyone's attention.

Harry informed the aurors that he had found the location of the Concentration Camp. He pulled out a map and laid it out on the long table. "Alright this is what Kingsley has gotten out of the last three death eaters." He pointed to the gates. "There are two gates. In the front guarded by three death eaters. They will have wands, guns and dogs. Remember their forces are strong. The men and women will be weak. So we must get the death eaters out of the way."

He looked at the witches and wizard. "I want seven teams of eight. Team one: Will get through gate one. Team two: Will have gate two. Team three: Will have the east wall. Team four: The west wall. Team four: The south wall. Team five: Will stay at the trucks to transport them to St. Mugo's. I want teams six and seven to start gathering the people. Everyone agree?" they all nodded. "Minister has the hospital been notified?"

"I sent a message with Draco." Lucius answered and Harry nodded.

"We leave in one week. The full moon is in three days. Get to work. I've left you maps on your desks." Harry told them and dismissed them. He sat down in his seat. Lucius squeezed Harry's shoulder and left the room.

~*~

Remus laid in his bed unable to move he had jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for Sully. He growled when Sully pulled the bullet from his left shoulder. "You know better than to take a bullet for an old man Remus."

Remus coughed and spit the blood onto the floor. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I could see my family one last time." he opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "I won't make it through the next full moon Sully. I barely made it through the last one."

"Now you stop talking that way." said Sully as he wrapped up Remus's shoulder. "It's a good thing I'm a retired doctor."

Remus chuckled weakly and squeezed his hand. "You've been a good friend to me over these months. You know you didn't I have to mark me when you did."

"Yes I did. You get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He nodded and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Review me I have chocolate frogs!


	8. Sirius & Ginny's Tale

Chapter 8

Sirius & Ginny's Tale

~*~

Ginny and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into the Grangers living room. They were going to help Hermione with John while Helen and Bryan went to work. John was too small to travel by deapparation or by floo. They knew she wasn't quite ready to return to Grimmauld Place.

Helen walked into the room when she heard the floo network go off. She kissed them both on the cheek. Ginny and Sirius followed Helen into the kitchen. The couple sat down at the table with Bryan and Helen handed Ginny and Sirius each a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Sirius said and sat it down on the table. "Now Harry's going to Leish in two days. I'll be going with them to get Remus out of there."

"Are you positive that he's there?" Bryan asked and folded up the newspaper.

He shook his head. "No, that's why we haven't told Hermione about any of this. We don't want her to get her hopes up only to have them crushed. It would destroy her." Helen nodded in agreement.

Ginny looked up at the ceiling and smiled when she heard aloud cry. "I hear my nephew. He's finally up. Speaking of John how's the full moon transformations?"

"They're just fine." Severus said walking into the kitchen. "I just gave him some Wolfsbane. I'm please to say I was able to find away to take away the pain for little John." and he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Sirius said the a sigh of relief.

"I love that little boy Black. I'm going to do all I can to help him." Severus said sternly.

Hermione only chuckled at the men. They were always fighting over something. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it up with her wand at just the right tempter. She joined the family at the table.

John reached out for the bottle. "Well, wait a minute son." Hermione told him and gave him the bottle.

Ginny smiled at Sirius than looked at John. The Marauder raised a brow at the red head. He realized she wanted a baby. He sat back in thought and smiled. He winked at Hermione. He took Ginny's hand and gave it gently squeeze.

Sirius leaned over and whispered, "Soon love. I promise, but just not yet." he ran his thumb over a diamond ring on her left hand.

Hermione saw a shine from her best friend's left hand and her eyes widen. "A…Ginny what are you not telling me?" she smirked at the couple.

The red head smiled. "You mean by this," she held up her left hand. A square shape diamond shined in the sun light.

"God help me." Severus said looking up. Bryan chuckled at the Pastor and Potions Master.

"Congratulations." Hermione said with a bright smile. "Well, tell us how it went." and handed John over to Ginny. She fixed herself a cup of tea.

"It wasn't something outrageous, Severus." Sirius told him. He raised a brow. "It was simple."

*~Flashback~*

Sirius paced the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place a nervous wreak. He wished Remus was there to calm him down. Harry and Draco went to a quidditch game. He played with a small box that was inside his pocket. He stopped when heard footsteps. He looked in the doorway and smiled.

Ginny was dressed in a simple 'v' cut blue shirt with a pair of black dress pants and pair of black high heels charmed to wear like flats. Her red hair was pulled back in a low bun. She wore light makeup that brought out he facial features and small amount of jewelry which was a pair of hopped earrings and a opened heart necklace. He had got her for Christmas last year.

Sirius had always liked women who dress up nicely but not over dress looking like a whore. Like the women he dated throughout his Hogwarts years.

He had fallen for the youngest Weasely and had fallen hard. Sirius had asked Arthur for his daughter's hand, but he had rejected Sirius. He never approved of the relationship and caused problems with the family. The couple had broke off all contact them. Just as Hermione and Remus had done. The same as Harry and Draco. It was sad to see a loving family and friends for many years disapprove so harshly. They all had a new family with the Grangers and surprising with Severus Snape. Sirius snapped out of thoughts when Ginny called his name.

Sirius smiled and took Ginny's hand and they left Grimmauld Place and departed to a special place for him. He covered her eyes the minute they appeared.

"Sirius what are you doing?" asked the red head with a smile.

"Just wait love." he carefully lead her to a edge of a cliff. "Now, look." he removed his hands.

Ginny looked around in awe. The place was beautiful. They stood on the edge of large cliff that over looked a large body of ocean. The sun was setting giving off a rainbow of colors. A lighthouse on the right painted in white and red stripes. The light moving around in a circle lighting a large amount of the water.

"What do you think?" Sirius whispered against her ear and moved his hand down the curve of her waist.

"It's beautiful. How did you ever find it?"

"James brought me here many years ago. Do you see the cabin near the lighthouse on the left?" he asked. She nodded. "He left this place to me in his will. I own the cabin and the lighthouse all way to cliff to left. All seven hundred miles of beach. I'm having a cabin built for Bryan and Helen. A cabin for Remus and Hermione. A cabin for Harry and Draco. A cabin even for Severus. A cabin for Lucius. So they can get away for awhile if they wish."

Sirius turned Ginny around and smiled. "I brought you here for a special reason." he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. "Will you marry me Ginny Weasely?" he opened the lid and a square diamond ring shined.

She looked at the ring and than looked at Sirius. She smiled and her eyes glazed over with tears. "Yes, I'll marry you." Sirius smiled and pull out the ring and slid it onto her left hand. He rose to his full height. "I love you." she said and he captured her lips with his own.

Sirius cradled the back of her head and parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"They won't believe us." Ginny said with a smile and Sirius chuckled and claimed her lips again.

*~End of Flashback~*

Severus smirked. "Well, Black you do have taste after all."

"I'll take that as complement." Sirius said and winked at Ginny.

"You want me to perform the wedding when it comes." said Severus.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Severus gave the red head a rare smile. He nodded his head. He congratulated the couple along with the rest of the family. Helen and Bryan said their good byes and left for work.

"I must be off as well." Severus said and rose to his full height. He kissed John on the forehead and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Prayer service at the church the night of the full moon." he swept from the house and was gone with a faint pop.

Hermione sighed heavily and fixed another cup of tea. "I still can't believe he resigned from Hogwarts. He's happier at St. Mugo's Hospital." the couple nodded. "Who would think Severus Snape Head Healer and Potions Researcher."

Sirius chuckled and took John from Ginny. "Well after how Albus and other professors treated him all because he believes that Remus is alive it's madness. I have a feeling that their show up at the church just to act like they care. The thing is no one knows he's the Pastor. Talk about a shocker!" Hermione and Ginny nodded sadly in agreement but chuckled at the image of the crowd.

* * *

Hit the review button!!!

What you think about the romantic proposal? And Severus leaving Hogwarts? Talk about a twist! I just love twisters!!


	9. Full Moon & Prayers

AN: This chapter contains murder of so what graphic nature.

Chapter 9

Full Moon & Prayers

~*~

Severus stood in the doorway that led to the podium. He looked out and smiled at Lupin family and friends who sat in the front row. He mentally chuckled at how the people were separated. The family, friends and aurors that believed that Remus was alive sat on the right side of the church. The ones that believed him to dead and only their to 'show their support,' and those that didn't know he was the Pastor of the Godric Hollow Church were in for a surprise.

Severus walked up to the podium dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket and pair of dress pants. He held back the smirk at the gasped he got from the left side of the church. "I want to thank you for coming, and for those that do not know I'm Pastor Severus Snape. We are here for the prayers of those that are forcefully locked up in the Half-Breed Concentration Camp. We all know that the full moons are hard on the witches and wizards." he said and looked over at Hermione and saw tears fall down her cheeks. "Now, let us begin."

~*~

The death eaters forced the men and women to line up in front of them. The dogs barked and snapped at their weak bodies. While others had their wands and guns out pointed at them.

Sully held Remus up on his weak legs the best he could without the dark wizards noticing. They both flinched at the terror screams from the women when the others were beaten or shot at point blank range and not with normal bullets but sliver that were highly poisons to werewolves. It was pure touchier for those that didn't die immediately.

Remus's knees began to buckle. "You must remain standing, young cub." Sully whispered.

"I can't."

"You can and you must. Think about Hermione and John. They need you." he whispered.

Remus and Sully watched in total fear as the bright full moon appeared in the bright starry sky. Sully watched Remus fall to his weak knees and hit the muddy ground. He held his hand as they both transformed along with other witches and wizard. They were all too weak and sick to attack one another. Sully laid protectively on his cub's shoulder just in case someone tried to attack.

The death eaters walked around the werewolves and strangled one after the other. A wizard smirked and walked up to Remus and Sully. Sully rose to is long shaky legs. He growled at the masked man. He jumped at him snapping his neck before he could kill his cub. He was hit with a cutting hex until he passed out from the lost of blood.

~*~

Severus decided to resume after a short break. So Hermione could gain control on her emotions. Sirius was in the back with John for the duration of the night. Severus sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep shaky breath.

The other guest watched stunned at the gentleness the once cruel bastard Potions Master of Hogwarts was showing towards another human being.

"It's alight sweetheart. Remus is a strong man. He promised to return to you and he will. I've known Remus for many years. He loves you. I know. I saw it here. The wedding cords didn't melt together for nothing. It's because he loves you so strongly that is why." Hermione nodded but aloud sob left her mouth. "Hush now. Hush. Are you ok for me to continue?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead and returned to the podium.

Severus looked around the room and he's eyes surveyed the left side of the church. "Love is strongest magic in the world. It can save someone only to give them a splendid memory during the hardest of times, and for those in pain. Let's pray so that it may give them hope for a promise that has yet to be proclaimed. Pray with me." They all bowed their heads.

~*~

Remus used his two front paws to slid over to Sully. He nudged him in hope of reviving him from his state of darkness. He had become to relay on him for his care and protection. Remus whimpered and nudge him again his snout covered in Sully's blood. Remus laid down and protective positioned himself to protect him from attack.

The night wore on like a never ending nightmare. The prayer for a werewolves life to end would be a blessing compared to the hell they were in and death was no longer what they wanted. They wanted to make it hell on earth.

~*~

Severus looked up at the clock above the door and it read: 1:00 am. "I want to thank you for coming tonight. I know those that needed your prayers have lovingly received them. I wish you all a safe journey home," and the guest slowly left the church.

The aurors squeezed Hermione's shoulder and whispered words of encouragement. She smiled weakly and wished them good luck on their mission. Draco and Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the church.

Hermione went to back and retrieved John. She wrapped him up in a blue blanket to hide his werewolf form. The family left out the back door and headed home all emotionally drained.

~*~

Remus looked up and watched the sun rise into the sky bringing a new day. The werewolves transformed back into human forms and the cries echoed throughout the area. Their were many that transformed back but died from the sure pain, because their bodies weren't strong enough.

Remus crawled to a dead man and removed his clothes and did the same to another. He weakly dressed himself. Than careful dressed Sully. He gently shook him.

"Sully. Sully can you hear me?" Remus asked. "Sully open your eyes."

Sully slowly opened his sliver eyes and smiled weakly. "You look like hell."

Remus chuckled and coughed. "So do you. Can you stand?" Sully slowly nodded and they both leaned on each other. "You're one strong man, Sully Picket." They slowly entered Hut Number Twelve and sat down on their beds.

"God must be watching over me. The idiots missed the major organs. Because I'd be dead already."

Remus painful sat down on the ground and careful stitched up his friend's injuries. Sully growled deep inside his chest when Remus hit the bone in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not good as you." He stood up from the ground and painfully crawled into his bunk. He began to cough violently. "I can't breathe." Sully moved over to Remus and gently rubbed his back. "Hermione, John I'm sorry. I failed you." he whispered before the dark consumed him.

* * *

Leave a shout out!!!!


	10. Rescue

Chapter 10

Rescue

~*~

Harry and his teams of aurors stood in front of two large trucks cover with tan tarps. They stood in along line as they passed down bullet proof vests, hand guns, holsters and bullets. They securely put them on. Harry wanted his team ready for anything if they weren't quick enough to cast or block a spell. He handed each member an earpiece talky so they could communicate.

"Muggles do have some cool toys." Tonks said and stuck her earpiece in.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. Because we're going to be using them on every mission from now on. Except for the guns." Harry informed them. He turned to Draco. "I want your team ready. We'll have a lot of sick and injured." he nodded.

"Good luck and be careful." Draco told him.

"Always. Ron, Sirius your mission is to find Remus. Let's go." Harry pushed each team to their locations.

Harry watched the teams clam the fences and landed onto the muddy ground. They placed the Great Danes under sleeping charms before they noticed the intrusion. They couldn't afford for the death eaters to be on alert. Harry jumped over the front gate.

"Men, there are twelve huts." Harry whispered into his earpiece. "I see two guards on each hut. Keep your eyes and ears open and watch your shadows." Harry tapped Kingsley on his right shoulder and motioned to a group of twelve lazy death eaters at a large table drunk from Fire Whiskey. "Tie them up and take Tonks with you." He nodded and him and Tonks left to attack the group.

"Remus isn't in Hut One. They can be moved out." Ron whispered to Harry.

He motioned for team one to get them out of the area. He sadly looked at the pain they had gone through. He only wished they could had gotten to them sooner.

~*~

Sirius ran into Hut 10 stunned the two guards. 'Could they be any stupider.' he thought. "Remus Lupin!" he called and checked each bed and stopped long enough to check their pulses. "Remus Lupin!" Sirius swore under his breath when found the tenth person dead. "Ron only four are alive in Hut Ten. Get your team to retrieve them. "Right mate." Sirius heard in his ear piece.

Sirius ran outside and hit the muddy ground just before the killing curse hit him in the chest. He disarmed the death eater of his wand and gun. He tied him up along with his partner. Sirius saw Kingsley run into Hut 11 in search for the alive or dead. He told him he'd keep an eye out for Remus.

Sirius ran over to Hut 12. He was hit in the vest by a sliver bullet. He was thrown to the ground his wand slid across the muddy ground. He grabbed his gun and shot him in both feet. The death eater screamed out in pain and hit the ground. Sirius grabbed his wand and tied the dark wizard up and ran into the hut.

"Remus! Remus Lupin where are you?!" Sirius called out, but he was stopped by someone scream for 'help.' He turned to his right and saw a woman. He told Ron to get into Hut 12 while he searched for Moony. "Remus! Moony where are you at mate?! Remus John Lupin!"

~*~

Sully growled deep inside his chest and rolled out of the hard bunk. He hit the floor unable to hold up his own weight. He had to try and wake Remus. "Remus? Remus come on wake up." he didn't move only wheezed for air. "Remus wake up, cub." Sully gently shook him. "Come on Remus don't do this!"

"Remus Lupin!" Sirius yelled nearly in a panic. He had to find him for Hermione and John.

"He's over here! Remus is over here! The last bunk on the left! Hurry!" Sully yelled. He turned back to his cub. "Come Remus we're safe. Think of your family. Your promise Remus."

Sirius stopped in front of the last bunk. He looked at the man on the floor. He had long gray muddy hair, pale skin face sunk in from the lack of food, sliver eyes with dark circles under them. The man's clothes hung loosely on his body. Sirius looked at the direction of the bunk and his face went pale.

Remus's hair was muddy gray with few strain of sandy blonde hair, pale sunk in face his cheek bones showed through the skin. His clothes hung loosely on his body. He was wheezing struggling to breathe.

"Ron, Hut 12. The last bunk on the left. I need your help hurry." Sirius said into his ear piece. He soon saw the red head next to him. "Get him and I'll grab Remus." Ron nodded and helped Sully and lifted him up into his arms. Sirius picked up Remus. "Lord, his so light. He needs medical help. The quicker the better." They quickly went to the truck.

~*~

Harry stood at the front gate waiting for Sirius and Ron. He saw Ron and Sirius quickly walking to the gate. He ushered them to the truck. They got into the back along many others. Harry hit top of the truck and the driver pulled away from the empty camp.

Draco quickly pull out an I.V. and put it into Remus's arm and put an oxygen tube in his nose to help him breath. The whizzing for air quieted down some. Draco looked at his vital signs. "Remus would have been dead in two weeks tops."

Sully turned his head to the right and saw the limp and weak form of his friend. He took Remus's hand and held it all the way through the ride. He couldn't loose his cub not now. He had a promise to fulfill to get him safely to his family.

Harry watched with sad eyes as the elderly man held onto his friend's hand. Remus was more than a friend. He was his brother-in-law and treated him as such. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Sully Picket. I promised to help Remus and to get him to his family." he whispered and coughed. Harry gave him a sip of water. "I never go back on my word."

"You're doing that right now. Don't you worry. I'll make sure that you and Remus share a room. As for now rest and save your strength." Sully nodded and he instantly fell asleep. Draco squeezed Harry's hand as the truck rolled to a stop.

~*~

Severus ran through the halls of St. Mugo's Hospital with his white coat blowing behind him snapping orders to each healer and nurse. "Ginny Weasely come with me!" She didn't asked any questions only followed the Head Healer. "Heather Rush come with me!" She ran over to the couple and followed him down the hall. Nathin Youth, Cantrin Friend come with me. You'll take the dead to the morgue. Let's go! Remove all sliver. Now!" and everyone quickly went to work.

Severus, Ginny, and Heather carefully helped the aurors unload the survivors from the truck. The nurses moved them to empty rooms. Nathin and Canthrin moved the dead from the living with help from the nurses.

Draco and Harry carefully lowered Sully and Remus from the truck. Severus told them to move Remus to a private room near his office. They nodded but Harry told him keep Remus and Sully together. Severus nodded and followed them down the hall.

"Karken get all the aurors to a room for tests and treatment. Draco, Harry, Ron and Sirius go with them. Ginny come with me." Severus told them and the group went down the hall. Ginny followed the Head Healer to a private room.

~*~

Severus closed the door behind him with a soft click. He threw his coat over a nearby chair and rolled up his sleeves. Ginny followed his actions to move more freely. He pulled a table over full of many tools of wizard and muggle. Ginny pulled her own nearby. They both put on two pair of surgical gloves on before they touched anything.

"Ginny you must pre-pair yourself for anything." Severus told her and slipped on a mask over his face. She nodded and followed his actions.

Severus grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully removed the ragged, muddy, bloody clothes from his body. The condition of Remus Lupin was relieved. Severus realized that it was far worse than he thought. He waved his wand and removed the dried on mud and blood from his body.

Remus was dreadfully pale, face sunk in showing his cheek bones and deep dark circles under his eyes, scars on his face and neck. The body was far worse than his face. He was skin and bones. The scars from hexes, transformations, gun shots and broken bones showed through the thin layer of skin.

Severus looked over at Sully's condition and was the same as Remus's, but he held extremely old scars. He saw another number on his arm and quickly realized that Sully Picket was a survivor of World War II. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Remus.

Severus waved his wand over Remus lungs to find a reason behind his problems of breathing. He discovered it was Bronchitis and Heoptysis. He looked at the potions for the treatment of the diseases. He had to be careful due to the lost of weight. He had to get way to carefully make him gain weight.

He sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh. He removed his mask and gloves. "How's Mr. Picket, Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and removed her gloves mask and sat down next to man. "He's far better of than Remus. He told me he's a retired doctor." he nodded and knew that help Remus live a bit longer.

* * *

Hit the friendly button!!!


	11. Visit

AN: I want to thank you all readers for the great reviews.

Chapter 11

Visit

~*~

Hermione and the family received word from Severus that Remus had safely arrived at St. Mugo's Hospital. The aurors that went on the mission were under observation for a few days. It wasn't safe to visit anyone yet. They wanted to make sure the severally dangerous illnesses were under control. He didn't want to endanger the family to any harmful diseases. He would contact them when it was safe enough for them to visit. The family could only agree with the terms. Three days later Sirius, Harry and Ron were able to come home with a clean bill of health.

Hermione had waited for a full six weeks before the dangers had been under control by the healers and nurses. The employees even had to be under observation before they could home. While Ginny and Draco nearly worked around the clock.

~*~

Severus stepped through the Granger's fireplace and dusted the ashes from his white coat. Hermione stepped into the living room with John in her arms. He kissed her forehead and he took 'his nephew' into his arms. They went into the kitchen with the family.

Hermione and Severus joined Helen, Bryan, Harry, Sirius and Ron. Ginny and Draco were on call at the hospital. Helen gave Severus a cup of coffee. He gratefully took the hot cup.

Severus gently ran his fingers through John's sandy blonde hair. He looked up at the family. "Remus, is extremely under weight, and has a server lung infection which causing him to wheeze. He's also coughing up blood but that has calm down a good bit." he waited before he continued. He took a deep breathe and continued. "Remus has many scars from hexes, gun shots, dog bites and scarring from were bones had broke through the skin."

"How much does he weigh?" Helen asked the healer.

"When he came to the hospital he weighed 78 pounds. Now he weighs 85 pounds. It's slowly coming up. The Gravitas Lucrum Potion has done wonders." Helen nodded and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. "Now, there is a man named Sully Picket. He's been with Remus from the very being. He told me when he first met Remus he marked him as his cub. Mr. Picket did it to keep Remus safe." he looked at Hermione said, "Mr. Picket promised Remus he'd get him back to his family." She brushed her tears away and nodded her head.

"May I go see him?" Hermione whispered and she looked around the room. "Alone."

"Are you sure sweetie? Because this will be very hard to see." Sirius told her.

"I'll be fine. Will you guys watch John?" they all nodded.

Severus handed John to his godfather, Ron and kissed him on the forehead. Hermione kissed her son and followed Severus from the kitchen. They stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

~*~

Severus and Hermione stood in front of the door where her husband laid fighting for life. He placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that his number was on his right forearm and not to be alarmed by the mark. She nodded and he slowly opened the door. Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the room. She covered her mouth in shock.

Remus's once sandy blonde was now completely gray expect for a few strains of light blonde. His face was pale snuck in and scarred and his gown hung loosely on his small frame.

Remus was hooked up to a heart monitor. He had an I.V. in his arm to keep him hydrated. He had a breathing tube in his nose to help his breathing.

She looked over to right and saw Sully in the same condition. She sadly looked at the man. She prayed for his recovery.

Hermione slowly walked over to her husband and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his hand when she saw the number. RJL 3101960. "His birthday." she whispered.

Remus slowly opened his amber eyes and they contact with a pair of bright brown eyes. He closed his eyes again thinking it was a dream like he had many times at the camp. He opened them again when he felt a gentle movement across his hand. Remus took several deep breaths causing him to wheeze deep inside his chest. He smiled weakly not wanting Hermione to see him in the shape he was in, it tore his heart out when he saw her pain.

"Hermione, I promised to return to you." he whispered, "Here I am with the help from a very great friend." he closed his eyes when a shot of pain went through his side. Remus slowly open them and wheezed. "I never thought I would see you again."

Hermione smiled and the tears fell freely down her cheeks. She leaned forward and held him gently in her arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and her body shook with sob. Remus wrapped his weak thin arms around his sobbing wife. He gently ran his fingers through her long slick brown hair.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, pulling back and dried her face. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Remus," and gently claimed his lips again.

Remus's chest rose and fell heavily wheezing with each breath. "I love you too." He coughed hard. He grabbed the handkerchief at his side and coughed up blood. Remus sighed and let his head fall to left. He saw his wife's worry facial expression.

"Oh honey this is no way your fault. Do you hear me Hermione Lupin?" he whispered sternly. She only nodded. "It's the death eaters fault." Hermione gained control over her emotions when the door opened.

Ginny walked into the room. "How are you doing today boys?" Sully smiled at the young healer. Remus smiled and nodded his head weakly. "He's doing much better." she told her best friend and handed Hermione, Remus's bowl of supper. She gave her a small thank you.

"Now, Sully I hope you've been given them some quiet time alone." Ginny told him and sat down on the edge of the bed. The man sliver eyes shined at the young healer.

"Always my dear." she only smirked and playfully shook her head.

"Now, I want you to eat much as possible." he nodded. Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Just give him much as possible." she nodded and Ginny turned back to Sully.

"John looks just like you." Hermione whispered and gently gave Remus a spoon full of soup. "He was born in my parent's library." Remus chuckled at the thought. "Draco delivered him." he smiled and took another spoon of soup. "Sirius calls him 'Little Moony.' I fear he's going to turn him into a Marauder before he even learns how to crawl."

"Good old Padfoot. He's just loving our boy and since he couldn't do it with Harry. He's doing it with John." Remus said breathlessly. "What color are his eyes?"

"Amber." she told him and gave him another spoon of soup.

Sully and Ginny sat listening to Hermione and Remus talk about their son. Sully smiled at the family. He knew now he had fulfilled his promise. "They're a lovely couple. Remus loves Hermione very much."

"That she does. That she does." the red head said with a bright smile.

Hermione sighed when Remus had fallen asleep. She sat the bowl down on the nearby tray. She ran her fingers through his gray hair. Ginny walked over and nodded in improvement of his appetite. She took the bowl and left the room.

Hermione stayed and got to know Sully. She found out that he was a survivor of Auschwitz in World War II. He showed her his old number. The number from the Werewolves Concentration Camp caught her eye. It read: SJP 441913.

"Oh dear girl it's alright." Sully told her and gently patted her hand. She only smiled weakly.

Sully told her about his family sadly had died before the Jews were liberated in 1945. When he met Remus it was like he had a grandson back into his life. Hermione couldn't help but pull the elder man into her arms and thank him.

Severus walked into the room and told Hermione it was time to go. It was past time for her to leave. She nodded her head. She kissed Remus bye and kissed Sully on the cheek. Hermione told them she'd turn soon. The men nodded. She left with Severus.

"You're a very luck man Remus." Sully said before they went to sleep for the night. Remus smiled with his wife and son in his mind to met them in world of dreams.

* * *

Hit me and leave a review!

Latin translations:

Gravitas: gain

Lucrum: weight


	12. Home

Chapter 12

Home

~*~

Lucius sat his desk and placed the last certificate down on the deceased stack. He tiredly ran his hands over his face. The death certificates were high. Over 3,000 half-breeds had been murdered in and in the Werewolves Concentration Camp. Their were over 100 missing bodies from the camp. The ones lost would be remembered but the families wouldn't have bodies to lay to rest. He could only do so much. He sadly waved his wand and the death certificates went to the correct families.

Lucius looked over at the living certificate and a smile crossed his face. Their were 2,450 survivors, but they would hold the memory of hell on earth. He knew that the survivors were grateful to be back with their families.

Lucius threw on his travel coat grabbed his cane and left his office. He had not had time to visit Remus. It had taken nearly three weeks straight of hard work to get things in order. He told his secretary he was leaving the office for a few hours and take any messages. She nodded her head. He stopped and turned around. Lucius told not to set any interviews with any newspaper reports. The families wanted their privacy and walked down the hall and out of the Ministry.

~*~

Lucius walked down the hall of St. Mugo's Hospital stepping in time with his cane. He nodded politely to Ginny and Draco. He continued down the hall. Lucius stopped in front of Remus's door and took a deep breath. He stepped into the room. He smiled at the family who were all inside the room. Than his smiled widened at the scene of Remus holding John.

"Remus, look at you. Severus told me how much you've improved." He sat down in a nearby chair and leaned forward on his cane. "Are up and walking yet?"

"Not yet." Remus said with a slight wheeze. "But it's good to be back home." He turned to his left. "Lucius, I would like for you to meet Sully Picket. Sully this is Luicus Malfoy." They both shook hands. "My big boy." John looked at his father with bright amber eyes. Remus smiled gently and his five month old son. "So what's the total?"

"Let's not discuss that today Remus." Lucius told him.

"That bad."

"I'm afraid so."

He only nodded his head. They spent the afternoon with friends and family. Until Severus ushered them out for the night. Hermione gave John to Helen and told them she'd be staying for the night. She nodded and kissed her son-in-law goodbye and kissed Sully as well. She left with the family.

Remus slid over and Hermione crawled into the bed. He wrapped his much stronger arms around his wife. He inhaled her scent of milk and honey. He fell into a peaceful sleep. But every so often Hermione would have to wake Remus from a nightmare. Sully told her that was totally natural. He still had nightmares of Auschwitz. She only nodded and would go back to sleep.

~*~

Severus walked into the room. He helped Remus to his feet and onto a scale. He gave him a rare smile. "I'm very pleased Remus. You're up to your normal weight. The exercises Ginny and Draco have been doing have made your legs stronger. Now it's time to graduate from the room and walk down the hall with Sully." Remus nodded and took a deep wheezy breath. "Alright, nice and slow. Hold onto my arm." Remus grabbed his arm tight. "Now out the door."

The men slowly made it out the bedroom door. Remus grabbed onto the long handle on the wall and held up by Severus. "Will the wheezing ever stop?" Remus asked hopeful it would.

"I'm afraid it won't completely go away. I will give you potions to help. I'll give you an haler like the muggles use. I want you to carry it with you everywhere you go."

"The limp in my right leg?"

"You'll have to use a cane from now on. Just like Sully. I am sorry Remus."

He shook his head and said, "I'm just grateful to be alive." Severus nodded and smirked at the werewolf. "They've kept this out of the papers for many months. I'm grateful. I couldn't handle a damn interview."

"I don't think anyone can. Luicus will have to place the dead and the living into the Daily Prophet soon, and you know that will attract great attention to you." Remus only nodded.

"Sirius told me I need to visit my own grave and place a rose on the tomb. Not everyone lives to see their own grave."

Severus laughed. "You defiantly need to do that. It would be funny if someone was actually there that didn't believe the paper." Remus chuckled and wheezed for air. "That's enough for today. I believe in about three to four more weeks you can go home."

"Really?" He said with bright amber eyes. Severus nodded his head. "Sully too?" he nodded again. They slowly walked back to the room. Remus fell sleep instantly once he got into bed.

~*~

Lucius rubbed the cramp out his right hand and sat the quill down. He stacked the papers of the list of the living, dead and missing. He stood up and grabbed the list and left his office. He was going to personally hand the list to the editor of the Daily Prophet.

Lucius walked into the news room and nodded to the secretary. She nodded in return. The Minister sat the list of witches and wizards in front of the man. "Here's the list of men, women and children dead, alive and missing. I suggest you do this correctly sir or you will find another job."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll do it myself, personally."

"Good man. Have a good day sir."

"And you as well Minister," and Lucius walked out the building.

~*~

Remus and Sully both sat on their beds each with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Remus slipped on his reading glasses and opened to the first page. They read down the list. They both saw men and women they knew. "Sully, they're just too many that died in the camp."

"I know my young cub. I know. Oh dear, Hannah Halen is among the missing. She was such loving young girl. She was only 23 years old."

Remus looked over his glasses at Sully and sighed with a wheezy breath. He turned back to the paper. "They will be remembered my friend." he nodded. "I'm just glad we don't have to do a damn interview. Luicus had made sure of that."

Sully chuckled, "The advantages of having the Minister of Magic see you as family." Remus chuckled and nodded his head.

Remus looked over his paper and his glasses and smiled at his son and wife. "Severus said you could come home. After three and half months you can come home. Sully, you too. We have good new for you. Sirius said you can move into Grimmauld Place with all of us."

"I couldn't impose Hermione. I do thank you for the offer."

Remus folded up the paper. "Now, please come Sully. John needs his Grandpa Sully." Remus smiled.

"How can I saw no to those little amber eyes." he said looking at John. The little boy giggled.

"Well, shall we leave?" Remus said with a smile. He eased himself out of the bed. He grabbed his deep brown cane that Luicus had gotten him. They signed out and left St. Mugo's Hospital.

~*~

The family walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius walked into the entrance hall and engulfed Remus into a big bear hug. "It's good to have you home, Moony." he pulled back and smile. "Welcome home Sully." he shook the man's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Ginny walked into the room and squealed. "There are my boys!" the red head gave both of them big hugs.

Draco and Ron walked down the stairs and smiled at the men. They both welcomed them home. Sully could only smile. He took his 'grandson' from his godfather tickled his tummy. Remus Lupin and Sully Picket were home.

* * *

Hit it and place it! That is a review!!!


	13. I Kept My Promise

Chapter 13

I Kept My Promise

~*~

After a week of being home Remus decided to visit his own grave. He knew that the professors and the Weasely family didn't believe the paper that he was alive. Harry told him that they believed it was a rumor. The man claiming to be Remus Lupin was fraud. The stories that Rita Skeeter had written only made it that much more humorous to the family. Than with each paper written about him was torn in half only to hear the paper scream.

~*~

Remus slowly walked through the cemetery. The gravel path shifting under his feet and cane. He stopped at the marble stone. He chuckled. The living starring at their own grave. Then he saw Albus walk up and decided to play along for the fun of it. He normally wouldn't be doing something like it, but after being in the camp he learned that everything was precious.

He bowed his head so his gray bangs covered half his face and leaned forward on his cane. He pulled a rose from his pocket and it sat down on top of the cold stone.

"Were you a friend of Remus Lupin?" Albus asked sadly.

"Yes I was. I've been away and was unable to come until now." he turned his cane in the gravel and Albus saw his number.

"What does the number RJL 3101960 stand for?" he asked and sat his flower down on the stone.

"My number. I received it from the Werewolves Concentration Camp. It is my birth date, sir." he told him wheezing for air.

"Are you alright young man?"

"I'm just fine," looked up, "for a dead man." Albus's mouth nearly dropped and face went pale as a ghost. "My dear Albus look as if you've seen a ghost." he turned and saw Harry carrying John. "Theirs my big boy!"

"You-you have a son?" he asked in disbelief.

"You've been judgmental of my family. Not believing someone like me. A werewolf can be happily married with a family. You are so naïve like the others. I thought you of all people would understand the meaning of love and happiness. I find it very sad and I hope you find it one day. Oh and remind me to tell Lucius to remove my stone." Harry nodded. "Let's go home. We have a wedding and a place that Sirius has to take us all to!" Remus, Harry and John left a shocked Albus Dumbledore behind.

~*~

Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Sully, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Remus, who had John in his arms stepped out of the fireplace into the Granger's living room. They found Helen, Bryan, Severus and Luicus on the couch having tea. Remus sat his son down on the floor. John crawled over to grandpa and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Well, hello big boy." Bryan picked him and sat him on his lap.

Remus eased himself down on the loveseat next to Hermione. He kissed her forehead and held her hand. The family sat around enjoying their time together. Sirius gave John doggy rides on his back. He played hard until he passed out on the floor holding a toy truck.

Sully chuckled at the sight of John. "The poor boy just fell out. I'm off to bed. We leave early."

"Sully you're up before the sun rises. Every morning." Draco told him with a smirk.

He pushed himself up with his cane for support. "Well, dear boy I'm nearly 91 years old. When I was your age we were up and moving on the farms." he patted the blonde on the head. "Good night young cub." he squeezed Remus's shoulder and walked down the hall to the guest bed room.

~*~

Remus sat down on the back porch with a cup of coffee and a copy of the Daily Prophet. He turned his head to the left and smiled at Sully. He placed his paper down on the table next to him.

"You're up early, young cub." Sully said and turned back to slowly changing sky.

"I thought I would join you this morning." Remus told him. Sully nodded and they quietly watched the night turn to day.

Hermione leaned against the opened back door and chuckled at the men. They opened their papers the same way with a slight jerk and took a sip of coffee before turning to the paper.

The family slowly began to move among the house. Helen fixing breakfast with Ginny's help. Hermione just stayed out of the way. When she was at Grimmauld Place because the red head always told her to get out of the kitchen. She was like her mother at times that it nearly scared her. Hermione spent that time getting John ready for the day.

The family enjoyed a nice breakfast. They made sure everything was packed and ready to leave for the beach for Sirius and Ginny's wedding. They met in the living room and sat their things down on the floor.

Sirius handed Remus a key. Harry a key. Bryan a key. Sully a key. Lucius and Severus a key. They all gave the man puzzled look. "Those are to your own cabins on the beach side that own. I had one built for each of you. See it as a haven. A place to go to just to get away and enjoy yourselves." Sirius continued before Remus and Hermione interrupted. "Please it's our gift to all of you." he lifted his hands. "No mushy stuff. Let's go!" he pulled out a large beach ball. Remus chuckled and they all grabbed onto the portkey and vanished.

~*~

The family appeared on a large sandy beach with clear ocean water. They all looked around the area and smiled. They saw a large red and white stripped light house and cabin close to it. They saw five cabins along the beach. Sirius told them that each couple had their own cabin for the couples. Except for Lucius and Severus and Sully who had their own cabins.

Hermione picked up John and Remus took her hand and they walked to their cabin. They walked up the three steps onto the deep wooden porch. It had rocking chairs and large porch swing that hung from the deep wooden ceiling. Remus opened the door and they walked into the house.

The cabin was one story cabin built in deep cheery wood throughout the entire home. The living room had a large window looking out to the beach. The couch was in front of the window. A coffee table in the middle of the room. A loveseat on the left of the couch. A brick fireplace pictures of their wedding and Christmas and birthdays. Than two arm chairs rested in front of the fireplace. The walls were covered in bookshelves full of many ranges of books. It didn't hold a television.

The kitchen was a standard with a table that held six. A counter that separated the table and cooking area, fridge and sink. The walls and floors were also wood.

There were four rooms. John's room had a bed area and than a large open area in the room to play. It was stock with large range of toys. A hall bathroom across from John's room. A guest room next to John's with large four post bed, closet and dresser. The master bed room was the last door on the left. It had a large four post bed, walk in closet with the dresser inside the closet and a joined bathroom. (The other cabins were the same.)

"Wow. This is just too much." Hermione whispered and let John crawl to his room to find a toy.

"It's Sirius dear. He always goes over the top. We are going to enjoy it." he led her to the master's bed room. Hermione laughed and told John to be good. "You know he will."

~*~

Ginny walked into Hermione's bedroom in her cabin. She kissed John on the forehead and laid her wedding gown down on the bed. Helen walked into the room with a huge smile. They started with Ginny's hair than did her make up and helped her into her gown.

Ginny walked over to a full length minor and smiled. She had her red hair pulled back neatly into a French twist with a few strains that framed her face. She had light makeup that brought out her beautiful facial features. The gown was a thin strapped slick white 'v' neckline with a slit on the left just above the knee. She wore a earrings and a diamond necklace. She was going bare footed.

Hermione wore a simple light blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her makeup simple and light that brought out her facial features. She wore hoop earrings and a single squared diamond necklace. She was going bare footed.

John wore a white shirt and a pair of pants.

Helen wore the same as her daughter. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. Helen's make was light that brought out her facial features.

The men all wore black pants and white button down shirts and were bare footed. They stood on the sand waiting for the women and John to walk outside.

The family watched with smiles as Sirius and Ginny's said their vows on white sandy beach during the sun set. The day was perfect for Ginny and Sirius.

~*~

One year and nine months later…

Hermione laid in bedroom at the cabin by the beach covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She gripped Remus's hand when a long sharp contraction hit. He brushed a sweaty curl from her face.

"Alright Hermione I need you to push on the next contraction." Severus told her. She nodded her head. "Push sweetheart."

Hermione leaned forward and pushed hard. "You're dead Lupin!"

"I know dear."

"Shut up! God!"

"Relax. She's making up for last the birth, Remus." he chuckled at the healer. "Push Hermione." she pushed and screamed loud gripping Remus's hand hard. "Good. Almost there Hermione. Keep going." She heard aloud cry and she laid back in exhaustion. "And it's a girl." Severus said with a smile. He careful cleaned off the baby. "Here you are little one. Say hello to your daughter."

Hermione smiled and gently took her daughter from Severus. Remus kissed his wife on the forehead. He gently ran his thumb over her tiny hand. "Hello little Sarah Helen." he whispered.

Sarah had straight brown hair, light tone skin and amber eyes.

"Severus you can let the family in now." Hermione told him. He nodded and left the room.

The large family walked into the bed room. They stood around the bed and smiled.

Remus sat John down in his lap. "John say hello to your baby sister, Sarah."

"Baby." John said with a smile. "My baby."

"That's right my big boy. Your baby." Hermione said with a smile.

Remus smiled and leaned forwarded, "I kept my promise," and he gently claimed her lips with his own.

The End!

* * *

Place a review!!


End file.
